Game Over
by grandlinegirl
Summary: After months of chasing after Renji, Grimmjow finally catches a break. Unexpectedly, it comes in the form of a certain orange haired teen. Warnings: Language, yaoi, anal.


"What the fuck?"

The scene Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez came upon as he froze in the doorway to Renji's bedroom was one he'd never expected. He'd come to try and 'persuade' the redhead to go out with him for the umpteenth time, but it seemed that his throat wasn't working anymore. It was impossible for him to comprehend the situation. If he hadn't been looking straight at it, he would have denied it could ever happen.

Bright blue eyes framed with markings of a lighter hue widened to owl-like proportions. His hands fisted angrily at either side of his thighs, nails digging into his palms to leave white, crescent shaped marks. A breath caught in his throat and he suddenly felt light-headed as all the heat and blood in his body seemed to rush straight to his groin.

Renji – _his_ Renji- well, at least Grimmjow considered the redhead his after months of fruitless pursuit, was lying nude on his bed. He was spread out, a thin sheen of sweat covering his tattooed body and his legs were spread open in invitation – Only not for him. No, Ichigo, the fucking strawberry, was there. Nude no less, his hand down in between marked thighs – the one's he'd been fantasizing about being settled between for _months_, those long, slim fingers buried deep inside –

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow snarled again through clenched teeth.

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo stammered, his hand and body freezing as he took in the sight of the seething man not far from them.

Two sets of chocolate eyes locked onto wild blue ones and Grimmjow felt himself losing it. Red veiled his vision as rage burned low in his gut, spreading through his body like a wild fire. He took a step closer to the bed and the two occupants on it, lips spread thin to reveal straight white teeth in a silent snarl.

Both bodies tensed, preparing for whatever might happen – probably an attack. They wouldn't put it past the feral man. The hand was removed with a wet pop that seemed to cut through the thick silence in the room.

"Out."

The word was a command issued in the form of a growl. The tone was demanding yet laced with menace and a little bit of amusement, as if daring Ichigo to disobey him.

"Wha-? But, we-"

"OUT!"

"Tch, whatever," Ichigo scoffed, his eyes narrowing and forehead creasing with annoyance.

Gathering his clothes, he did as asked, grumbling under his breath the entire time. He silently left the room, but not before shooting the redhead a sympathetic look, and dressed in the hallway before slipping from the apartment.

Renji's body instinctively backed up now that he was alone with the madman, until he hit the headboard with a dull thump. Anger and something twisted – jealousy maybe – rolled off of Grimmjow in turbulent waves, thick enough to suffocate.

"Grimmjow," Renji began, feeling his temper rise with how the blue haired man was acting.

"Shut up."

"Grimmjow, what are-"

"Shut up!"

Climbing onto the bed, Grimmjow approached the redhead who had curled up to cover himself. He towered over Renji, lips twitching into a lecherous smile. Reaching out, he grabbed both of the tanned legs and pulled downwards until the body was lying beneath him. He settled himself between tattooed thighs.

"What the hell?" Renji barked, trying to get out from under the body.

"You wanna be fucked? I'm gonna fuck you then."

"_What_? No you're not!"

"Wanna bet?" Grimmjow chuckled, the sound cold and menacing.

Before Renji could protest further, a hand thrust between his legs and two fingers pushed inside of him. Despite himself, a low moan escaped. As they began thrusting within him, his body melted into the bed, a pile of goo at Grimmjow's fingertips. Oh, it felt _good_! Those fingers... They were so much bigger and thicker than Ichigo's and they filled him so _nicely_.

"Yeah, you like it," Grimmjow purred, a shudder running through his body from the erotic display before him.

"_Ahh_, y-yeah!" Renji groaned breathlessly.

Grimmjow's eyes squeezed shut as he added a third finger. The redhead's insides squeezed him so tightly, the walls clenching around him and sucking him in as if the body didn't want to let them go. But they had to – he had something even better in store for Renji.

Still grinning, the blue haired man reached for the fastenings on his pants with his free hand. He fingered the button until it popped open and then slid the zipper down, the sound stark against the silence of the room. He worked the slacks down his hips, just enough to free his straining erection. The cool air wrapped around it, caressed it, and he hissed as he jerked it once, twice.

Renji's eyes snapped open as he heard the zipper. A throaty moan was coaxed from him as he eyed the large dripping length. He'd been denying Grimmjow for so long, and now he couldn't even begin to fathom why. The blue haired man looked down at him, his eyes swirling with possessiveness and intense desire. The wide smile sent a shudder raking down his spine as his eyes trailed over the body – the impossibly toned and muscular body – and he swore he started drooling.

"Don't worry," Grimmjow's barking laugh rang through the room. "You're gonna get it, redhead."

Without another word, he reached for the bottle of lube that had apparently been discarded before. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount into his hand, spreading it onto his length. Sliding forward, he positioned himself at the prepared entrance and slid inside.

"Ahh, shit!" and "Fuck!" resounded as they were joined together.

Renji's hands tangled in wild blue hair and pulled the other down for a kiss. His moan was lost in the hot depth of Grimmjow's mouth as they moved together, their lips pressing and massaging. He felt a tongue swipe against the seam of his mouth and hungrily opened his to accept it. The slick appendages twisted together in a wild dance until the redhead bucked his hips to signal that he wanted –no, _needed_ - movement.

With a grunt of agreement, Grimmjow pulled his hips back before plundering inside. His pace was brutal, all of his anger and frustration pouring out through his hips, almost as if he was punishing the redhead for all of the trouble he'd been through. But then, it wasn't really punishment if Renji was enjoying it just as much, at least if the hips pushing back against his, attempting to gain more depth and friction, was anything to go by.

"_Mmm-ahh_! Grimmjow!"

Tattooed arms snaked around the wide expanse of the back above him, feeling the muscles ripple and quiver provocatively under his hands. With each thrust into his body he could feel the power surging beneath his touch and it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced. It seemed many things were – the way a grunt, groan or growl bubbled up from Grimmjow's throat as he continued to piston his hips, the way his eyes were clenched shut, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His gaze raked over the powerful body and a chill ran down his spine. It was a fantasy – one he'd experienced many times since he'd been first approached by this man – becoming reality.

"Fuck, Renji."

Grimmjow's brows knit together as he tried to concentrate on his movements rather than the dangerous heat pooling in his lower stomach. It coiled and curled threateningly, spreading down through his groin and hips. It wouldn't be long – he'd wanted the redhead for such a long time that his release was building quickly with the realization of his desires.

His hips slammed back and forth, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing throughout the room. Hard flesh bounced between their bodies and he reached down, shifting his weight onto his other arm so he could wrap his hand around it. He relished the sweet cry that was coaxed from Renji and pumped it in time with his thrusts, which were growing increasingly wild and erratic as he was pulled closer and closer to the end. He teetered on the brink of orgasm, ragged pants spilling from his lips as he leaned down to attach them to the redhead's sweat-slicked collarbone, sucking harshly, intent on leaving a mark of claim.

"_Ahh, s-shit_! Grimm – I-I'm gonna..."

"Yeah," Grimmjow exhaled sharply in agreement.

Renji's hips pushed back against Grimmjow's, his nails digging into the strong back as he held on for all he was worth. The rocking motions caused his body to slip back and forth on the bed, and soon he had to brace a hand behind him on the headboard to keep from knocking his head. The bed beneath them banged on the floor, squeaking and squawking in protest to the jarring movements, but he didn't care. His mind was fogged, heat swirling in his lower stomach and groin, and the world around him faded to black, everything apart from their joined bodies becoming obsolete.

"_Shit_! Fucking, shit!" Grimmjow hissed.

The silky walls hugged his aching length enticingly, the friction soon becoming too much to handle. The deeply seated desire from the past few weeks, coupled with the raw anger and pleasure coursing through his body drew him over the edge with a harsh yell. His teeth sank harshly into Renji's shoulder and he stilled, releasing inside of the tight sheath.

Renji groaned, his body spasming as he felt the wild, molten seed pulsing inside of him. Even though Grimmjow was spent, the movements on his length didn't stop. His head fell back into a pillow, vivid red hair splaying over it as his body arched into the larger one above. He came over the large, calloused hand, his cry of completion echoing through the room.

With a growl, Grimmjow pulled his wilted length free and collapsed on top of Renji. With his last remaining strength, he shifted and rolled off, settling himself on his back. An arm came to rest over his eyes, shielding them from the blazing light above as he tried to recuperate from the mind-numbing session.

"Why do you make this so hard for me?" Grimmjow grumbled, cracking an eye open and tilting his head to look at the exhausted redhead beside him after a few moments. "I've been chasing you for months."

"I dunno," Renji breathed, his brows creasing in thought.

In all truth, the redhead didn't know why he'd been denying Grimmjow. It wasn't that he didn't want him - oh, he did. Who wouldn't? It was more that the blue haired man was wild and unpredictable, but in a moment of clarity, he realized that was part of the reason he was attracted to him in the first place.

"Well, don't anymore," Grimmjow growled, his eyes firm and serious, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"I won't," Renji agreed, a small, amused smile tugging at his lips.

If the redhead were honest, he had enjoyed the chase. Though he supposed every game had to come to an end sometime, and who knows? It might be more fun now that he was caught.


End file.
